


Охана

by goldkhator



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: Незаконченный спор из 11 эпизода 6 сезона





	

— Стив? Стивен?

— А? Что? — дезориентированный, Стив открыл глаза и уставился на напарника. — Ты разбудил меня.

— Ну, что же, один-один. Ты первый начал, и ты предложил не спать, пока мы не закончим этот спор. Так вот, мы не закончили.

— Ты не отстанешь от меня, да?

— Это я, значит, к тебе пристал? Напомнить тебе, по чьей вине мы тут… эй, ты что творишь? — возмущается Дэнни, пока Стив наглым образом двигает его, на его же кровати, и укладывается рядом, на свою, слава богу, подушку. — Стивен?

— Да, это я, — Стив мостится удобнее, и закрывает глаза.

— Эй? — негодованию Дэнни нет предела, но он просто не может спихнуть наглеца на пол.

— Раз уж мы не собираемся прекращать, я не собираюсь кричать на всю комнату, — аргументирует Стив свое вопиющее поведение. — О, это самая мягкая подушка в мире, — с наслаждением добавляет МакГарретт.

— Ладно, пока ты снова не предался Морфею…

— Пока я «что»? — Стив открывает один глаз и сонно смотрит на Уильямса.

— Морфей, бог сновидений в… поверить не могу! — Дэнни неверяще смотрит на него, а потом устраивается рядом и подтягивает одеяло к подбородку. — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Повтори-ка?

Дэнни вздыхает, потому что он не хочет его повторять, он не хочет слышать очередные, до боли в сердце, точные выводы МакГарретта. Чтобы сам Дэнни не говорил и не думал о нем, но Стив с поразительной точностью читает людей. И Дэнни Уильямс не становится исключением.

— Ты правда… считаешь меня таким негативным? — все-таки бормочет он, чтобы раз и навсегда с этим покончить.

Стив снова молчит и Дэнни думает, что тот делает это специально. Как бы они не относились друг к другу, такие моменты, когда можно лишний раз позлить напарника, присутствуют постоянно. Это то, в чем ни один из них не может себе отказать.

— Прости, — слышит Дэнни второй раз за десять минут, и настороженно принимает сидячее положение, чтобы лучше видеть напарника, который не потрудился выключить в ванной свет… — Я не считаю тебя… таким негативным…, но иногда ты просто чернее тучи.

— Чернее тучи?

— Да, чернее тучи. Я не понимаю тебя…

— Я не удивлен…

— … у тебя есть любящая семья, у тебя есть двое прекрасных детишек, ты не живешь на улице, работаешь…

— Ладно… эм…

— Нет, ты же хотел знать, я просто пытаюсь понять человека, который практически каждую минуту своей жизни чем-то недоволен…

— Значит, вот так ты обо мне думаешь?

— Не только так, — чуть подумав, отвечает Стив. Отступать некуда, раз уж они подняли эту тему, он должен сказать все.

— И что же еще, кроме того, что я пропащий.

— Эй, этого я не говорил! — громче, чем нужно, протестует Стив.

— Но подумал! Ты думаешь, что я настолько ненавижу всё и всех вокруг, что мне даже психотерапевт не поможет, да?

— Хочешь знать, что я на самом деле думаю?

— Да ради Бога.

— Я думаю, что ты прекрасный отец, твоим детям очень повезло с тобой; ты замечательный человек, не смотря на весь твой цинизм…

— Ааа, так я еще и циник? — Дэнни недоуменно разводит руками и смотрит на хмурящегося Стива.

— Не перебивай, да, ты циник, но я не говорю, что это конец света, и ты сам хотел от меня откровений, и раз уж ты не даешь мне спать, будь добр, слушай внимательно, — Стив смотрит на него со своей половины кровати и Дэнни решает промолчать. — Я не хотел бы себе другого напарника, понимаешь? Мы можем спорить, ругаться, ты можешь кричать на меня, сколько тебе влезет, но ты стал мне хорошим другом, братом стал, Оханой, понимаешь?

Дэнни понимает. МакГарретт, конечно, безрассуден до зубовного скрежета, но Дэнни думает, что для того и нужны напарники, чтобы спину прикрывать, и он никогда не смог бы отказаться от него, не смотря на то, что грозится Стиву переводом минимум раз в месяц.

— Все равно ты должен более ответственно относиться к своей и чужой жизням, — ворчит Уильямс напоследок, и укладывается на свою подушку из гусиного пуха. — Ты прав, подушка божественна, и я наслаждался ее прелестью, пока ты не прошелся, как динозавр по нашему номе… — Дэнни мгновенно замолкает, когда тяжелая, во всех смыслах, рука Стива ложится поперек его груди, притягивая ближе, а голова, вполне себе бесцеремонно, на его собственную руку.

Через пять секунд морской динозавр похрапывает под боком у напарника.

Его волосы пахнут костром, и Дэнни улыбается, проваливаясь еще и в объятья Морфея…


End file.
